


The One Where Dean Saves Castiel

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Series: Friends With Benefits [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alcohol as a Coping Mechanism, Caring Dean, Cuddly Dean, Drunk Castiel, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, with the help of his brother and his roommate, realizes that he is falling apart and he needs to end things with Alistair.  Still, Castiel is scared of what might happen if he breaks up with him.  Not to mention that Dean is still lurking in the shadows, and Castiel is terrified of being hurt by him again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Dean Saves Castiel

Castiel was drunk. It wasn’t a habit of his- he tried to keep it from being- but right now it was something he needed.

It had been almost an entire month since his ‘date’ with Dean, and nothing had gotten better since. If anything, things got worse. Cas had tried to ignore Dean’s words; tried to pretend that they weren’t seared into his brain, but it was no use. His eyes were open, whether he liked it or not, and he was starting to see what Dean was talking about.

Alastair was abusive.

But Cas couldn’t leave him. If he left, Alastair would kill himself. He’d told him so enough times to know that it was the truth. And Cas couldn’t do that to Alastair.

So he suffered through kisses, he suffered through sex… he suffered through everything, basically. He continued to starve himself, if not because Alastair reminded him every day that he was overweight then because Castiel began to believe that he actually was fat.

But tonight Alastair was out hanging out with some friends- something that Castiel realized he hadn’t done in a while- when the thought crossed his mind. Before logic could stop him Cas reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone, texting Dean.

**From: Cas  
To: Dean**

_Ypu were rifht._

He sent it without a thought dropping his phone on to the bed and reaching for the Bacardi he had paid some guy to buy for him at the liquor store. He hardly registered his phone buzzing, but he picked it up when he did and he squinted at the screen. There was a text message from Dean there.

**From: Dean  
To: Cas**

_What do you mean?_

Cas closed his eyes and dropped the phone, picking up the bottle again and taking another drink. God, why had he texted Dean? That was probably the stupidest thing he had done in a long time. Well, maybe not the stupidest, but it was definitely up there.

Cas’s phone vibrated again and he spared a glance at the screen.

**From: Dean  
To: Cas**

_Are you okay?_

Cas groaned and rolled over, ignoring his phone as it vibrated again.

Castiel was shaken awake by his roommate, who had a worried look on his face. Cas groaned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes and clutching his head.

“What day is it?” Cas groaned.

“It’s still Tuesday night, Cas. It’s like one o’clock.”

Cas groaned and swung his feet over the bed, feeling his stomach churn. He looked up at Samandriel from under hooded eyes.

“Why’d you wake me up?”

“You were passed out with a bottle of rum clutched in your chest. I thought you were dead.”

“I’d like to be.” Castiel groaned, fighting back another wave of nausea. Samandriel frowned.

“Don’t talk like that, Cas. Come on, let’s get you to the bathroom.” He said, helping his roommate up. They stumbled into the hallway together, making it to the bathroom just in time for Cas to throw up his entire stomach contents into the bowl. He groaned loudly, clutching the bowl and squeezing his eyes shut.

“Remind me to never drink rum again.” He moaned. Samandriel patted his back and flushed the toilet for him.

“You got it, Cas. But you’ve got to tell me what’s up, man. I hardly ever see you anymore, and when I do see you, you never talk to me.”

“I’m sorry.” Cas mumbled, shaking his head. “I know I’ve been a horrible friend, Sam. Alastair just keeps me so busy, I don’t have any time for… for anybody else…”

“That’s not right, man.” Samandriel frowned at his roommate. Cas groaned softly as he felt his stomach rumble again, and he dry heaved into the toilet bowl before responding.

“I know.” He croaked. “Sam… I don’t know what to do…” He said, looking up at his roommate with tears in his eyes. Samandriel had been his best friend since the day he arrived at the college, and although they hadn’t been talking much lately, Cas hoped that his old friend would take pity and help him. The young man sighed and reached out, helping Cas to his feet.

“Cas, I know it’s hard, but you need to do what’s right for you.” He said. Cas nodded, tears running down his face.

“I know, but… If I leave Alastair, he’ll kill himself.”

Samandriel raised an eyebrow. “Is that what he told you? He’s lying, Cas.”

"But..."

"You ever heard of Azazel Flemyng, Cas?"

"Samandriel, please don't... don't bring him into this..."

"I knew him." Samandriel said, frowning. Cas's head snapped back up to look at his roommate, his eyes wide. "Not like i know you. We weren't that close... we just hung out a few times." He bit his lips. "When he... when started dating Alastair, he changed. He stopped eating, stopped turning in his homework... and then, one day, he just..." Sam swallowed, shaking his head.

"He killed himself." Cas whispered. "I know, Dean was just telling me this the other day."

"I don't want the same thing to happen to you, Castiel." Samandriel said.

Cas was silent, his eyes searching Samandriel’s as he continued to cry. The young man finally sighed and looked away from Cas.

“Come on, Cas. I’m tired and we both have class tomorrow.” He said. Cas nodded in response, following Samandriel back to their dorm room so that they could both get some well-deserved sleep.

The next day, Cas dragged himself to his classes. It was a miserable day with his hangover, but Cs knew it was his own fault. He was especially not excited for his Graphics and Photography class, where he knew that he would have to see Dean. And God, that was going to be awkward.

He walked into class and sat himself down, purposelessly ignoring Dean as the man stared at him. It was about ten minutes before Dean leaned over and whispered to him.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Cas nodded, not saying anything. Dean frowned.

“You texted me last night.”

“I’m sorry.” He said quietly.

“I was worried about you.” He said. Castiel nodded. What else was new?

“Most people are, these days.” He mumbled. Dean’s frown deepened at that.

“Cas, are you sure you’re okay? You look like shit.” He said. Cas shrugged.

“I’m fine, just hung over. I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah? You want to grab something to eat with me after class? It’s been a while.” He said, reaching out to touch Cas’s wrist. Cas’s fingers twitched and he looked up at Dean.

“No thanks. Maybe some other time.”

“Oh, okay.” Dean pursed his lips, pulling back. Cas couldn’t help but feel guilty when he saw the resigned look on Dean’s face, and he felt the need to explain himself.

“I told Alastair that I’d meet him at the library. It’s kind of important.”

“Oh.” Dean’s jaw clenched. “Of course, you’re meeting up with _Alastair_.” He snorted and looked away. “I can’t believe you’re still dating that ass.”

“I’m breaking up with him today.” Castiel said, frowning. Dean’s head snapped back to look at cas, his eyes wide. Cas huffed and looked away, paying attention to what the teacher was saying and scribbling down some notes. It wasn’t until after class was over and Cas was getting up to leave that Dean grabbed his wrist to stop him, looking up at him with big green eyes.

“Can I just ask… why are you breaking up with him?” He asked. Cas gave Dean a small smile.

“Because you were right.” He said. Then he leaned down and kissed Dean’s cheek, pulling his wrist away from the man and walking out of the room. Dean was left in stunned silence to process Cas’s words.

Castiel never thought that he could be more miserable than he already had been- but he was wrong. Breaking up with Alastair was exhausting in every way. He was emotionally and physically drained, and he was pretty sure that his head was broken. Of course, so was his nose, and he whimpered as the nurse in the ER secured a bandage around his nose.

“Sorry, sweetheart. I’m almost done, just hold on.”

“Alright.” Cas gritted out, scowling to himself. The nurse finally finished, pulling back and smiling sweetly at him.

“All done.” She announced. Cas hopped down from the exam table he had been sitting on, thanking the nurse. Then he went and checked himself out of the hospital, driving back to his dorm.

He was surprised when he got there to find Dean sitting on his bed. He frowned, closing the door and dropping his bag there.

“How’d you get in here?” he asked.

“Samandriel let me in.” Dean said, standing up. Cas looked away.

“I’ll have to kill him later.” He mumbled. That was when he felt Dean’s hand on his cheek, the man’s thumb stroking back and forth. Castiel couldn’t help but sigh, having missed the intimate touch more than he ever thought.

“Did he do this to you?” Dean asked, his fingers brushing feather light over the bandage on Cas’s nose. He nodded.

“Yeah. But… I think that it was worth it. We’re not dating anymore, anyway.”

Dean smiled a little bit. “Good.” He whispered. Cas sighed and pulled away from Dean, walking over to his bed and sitting down. He reached for his water bottle on his dresser, taking a couple large gulps. He set his water bottle down then, looking up at Dean.

“Dean, I’m really tired right now.” He said.

“Do you want me to go?” Dean asked, tugging nervously at the hem of his shirt. Castiel bit his lips, shaking his head.

“No.” He whispered. Dean stepped toward the bed, sitting down on the edge. He looked at Cas for permission and the young man nodded, opening up his arms so that Dean could hug him. Dean took full advantage, wrapping Cas up in a tight hug and draping his leg over Cas’s. He kissed his forehead gently, resting his chin on Cas’s head.

Castiel sighed and closed his eyes, burying his face in Dean’s chest. God, was this something he had missed. Something he had missed way too much. And before he knew it, Cas was sobbing into Dean’s chest like a baby.

“It’s okay, Cas.” Dean whispered, rubbing his back as he continued to cry, mumbling inaudibly into Dean’s chest.

“I’ve got you now.” He breathed, stroking his fingers through Cas’s hair and squeezing him tighter. “I’ve got you, and I’m not gonna let you go.”


End file.
